


Show Me What You Like (Deckerstar)

by notgingerandrude



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgingerandrude/pseuds/notgingerandrude
Summary: Lucifer asks Chloe for a show
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Show Me What You Like (Deckerstar)

“Show me what you like,” he said. It wasn’t an order, or a command, but a plea. Just a simple request. She knew she could deny it, and he wouldn’t take it to heart. But a shiver ran down her body. 

“You mean...” she trailed, and he smiled. His smile always seemed to light up the room, cliché be damned, no matter what. She found herself wondering if that was a part of his Devil powers or if he  _really_ was  that beautiful. 

“Yes, darling,” he replied. “I want you to touch yourself.” She felt her skin flush. “I want you to show me how you fulfil your own desire.”

She was sitting across from him on the bed, her knees bent and tucked under her chin. Her feet were stretched out towards him. They were tucked under his bare, crossed legs - for warmth.

She had only just gotten her breathing under control, but there it was - back with a vengeance. That tell-tale tingle in her lower abdomen. “Why?” she heard herself ask. He didn’t even hesitate. She could feel his hungry gaze searing her skin. 

“Because you,  _ Chloe, _are delectable,” he replied. She felt the familiar flood of warmth that came with him saying her name. She liked it when he called her ‘Detective’, but she loved it when he called her ‘Chloe’. She suppressed a choked whimper, but he heard it anyway. His eyes lit up with another smile. “Chloe,” he tried again. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment.

She opened them again to see Lucifer practically staring through her soul. She nodded, and Lucifer lit up in response. She shuffled away from him, towards the head of the bed, and propped herself up on the stack of pillows behind her. 

“In your own time, Detective,” Lucifer said, without sarcasm. It wasn’t something she’d done before, not even with Dan, but Lucifer always made her comfortable. Comfortable enough to explore new sides of herself, knowing that he would never ridicule her. She swallowed tightly, and broke eye contact to reach into her bedside table. She pulled out her vibrator, that hadn’t been touched in months, and a half empty bottle of lube. 

“Detective,” Lucifer said, and she looked up to see his wide smile. “I didn’t think you were the type to own such things.” She felt an anticipatory throb between her legs, a knee-jerk reaction to his lowering voice, and let her eyes drag down his still bare body. She looked at the scratch marks on his shoulders,  _ her  _ marks, and the hickey under his chin. She smiled, and flicked the switch on her toy. It lit up with a dull noise, and she felt the vibration fly through her fingertips. 

“Do you do this often?” Lucifer asked, as she settled back against the pillows and planted her feet on the mattress. 

“Not so much, lately,” she told him, and looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes. His smile only grew. “But, yes,  _before_.” 

“What did you think about?” he asked, and she let her eyes shift shut. She lowered the vibrator through her folds, collecting moisture, and circled her clit. She let out a soft sigh. “What did you think about, Chloe?” he asked again. She opened her eyes, as her breath sped up, to watch his face. 

“You,” she said, and watched his throat hitch. “Your hands,” she continued. “Watched you play piano, and I kept thinking about how those fingers would feel.” Lucifer make a sound low in his throat. “Thought about how much you annoy me, sometimes, keep thinking about sitting on your face just to shut you up.”

He made a movement and her eyes focused on him. He was touching himself, now, hard and leaking. She sped up her hand, just a bit, and her eyes slipped shut again. Her left hand came up to clutch her breast, her nails digging into the soft skin, as her other hand sped up again. She was moaning, now, her breath shuddering and fast. Each exhale came out in a muffled whimper as she rocked her hips against the toy. “Fuck,” she whined, as she switched to a higher setting, and heard a responding noise opposite her. Her left hand tightened its grip, as her legs began to twitch, and she felt her thighs burn. 

Her body locked up, as she whined, and her hips lost rhythm. “Lucifer,” she moaned, and her back arched while she came. She heard a deep growl from the other side of the bed, before her body sagged and her thumb switched off the vibrator. 

She didn’t open her eyes, just yet, but turned onto her side to relax against the mattress. Her throbbing core pulsed along with her pounding heartbeat. She shivered, and dragged her limbs towards her, before opening her eyes. Lucifer was staring at her darkly, a flush in his own cheeks, and a mess across his abdomen. She closed her eyes, to revel in her post orgasmic haze, and shivered again. 

After a moment she felt a soft blanket being pulled over her shoulders. She opened her eyes to see a, now clean and boxer-clad, Lucifer staring at the space beside her. “Beautiful,” he whispered, and she smiled up at him tiredly. “May I?” he asked, gesturing next to her. She nodded.

He laid down, quickly, and she curled against him under the blanket. “Thank you for sharing that with me, Detective,” he said. She placed her palm against his heart and felt his hand rest in her hair. The other hand came up to hold her hip as he turned towards her more. “I’m humbled,” he said. 

“I love you,” she managed, as she felt sleep start to take her. He kissed the top of her head. 

“And I you, Chloe”.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing


End file.
